Welcome Home repost
by fallenflames
Summary: [sorry, I'm a perfectionist...]Heero comes home to Duo, the two are married, after being away for two weeks. PLEASE NOTE: this contains PWP[one shot], lime...lemon...some citrus fruit, fluff, OOC, and yaoi 1x2. R&R, I haven't had s'mores in ages...


Welcome Home

Heero kissed Duo passionately, as they stumbled toward the bed. It had been a stressful day for both of them. Heero had just returned from a solo mission and had been in a debriefing meeting all day while Duo had had the day off (somebody had to do the grocery shopping while Heero was away).

"I thought I was the impatient one." Duo gasped as Heero abandoned his lips to nibble down his neck, eventually coming into contact with the collar of Duo's shirt.

"Hn" was the only muffled reply Heero offered as he started to unbutton Duo's shirt with his teeth. Duo moaned as Heero's hands slid from his hips to his butt, firmly grabbing each globe before gently kneading and massaging the muscles, his own hands running through Heero's unruly chocolate colored hair. Heero kissed him again and moved his hands to his partner's shoulders to help slide the unwanted fabric down Duo's torso and into a pile on their bedroom floor. His own shirt quickly joined its partner. Hey, thieves, even former ones, have nimble fingers, …_very_ nimble fingers. Heero smirked, that was just one more thing he loved about his husband. Heero was jarred out of his thoughts as Duo's mouth found one of his nipples.

Heero groaned as Duo's tongue circled the nub, first clockwise then counterclockwise, before gently nipping on it with his teeth, sucking on it like they hadn't seen each other for two weeks…which they hadn't. "You have a very talented mouth, my dear husband."

Duo grinned and released the dark bud from his mouth, without stepping back, "Must be from all that talking, my tongue and other muscles get excellent exercise, my sweet, if monosyllabic, husband." The last word was muffled as Duo started working on Heero's throat. Gently nibbling and tugging on the flesh there.

Heero frowned, something Duo said wasn't quite right, but his mind was a little fuzzy causing him to lose the ability to pinpoint what _exactly_ it was that bothered him…if only for a few seconds. "'Very' is two syllables."

Duo pulled back enough to look at Heero in the eyes, "Huh?"

Heero smoothly pushed Duo onto the bed and started undoing the American's jeans. "You called me 'monosyllabic' but 'very' is two syllables."

"That's not what-"

"And 'talented' is three, 'husband' is two-"

Duo threw his head back as Heero kissed his way down his chest while pulling down Duo's constricting pants, his socks and shoes were already off before Heero came home. When Heero reached Duo's navel he paused in his trail it circle it with his tongue, mimicking Duo's earlier motions with his fingers on Duo's nipples and his mouth on Duo's navel. Heero nipped at his navel and hovered over it, his head far back enough to look up his husband's body to look in his violet eyes, lids half open and eyes glazed. "'Syllables' is three and of course 'monosyllabic' is-"

"HEERO!" Duo half-moaned, half-screamed exasperatedly, grabbing the Japanese man's shoulders and pulling him up to kiss his lips as he ground their hips together, making them both moan into the others mouths as tongues caressed in a familiar pattern. "You win. I lose. Fuck me. Make love to me. Let's spoon on the moon. Roll in the hay. Knock boots. I don't care what you call it just DO IT. NOW." Duo yanked Heero's pants down as he growled the last word.

"Mission accepted." Heero kissed Duo as his hands slid into the American's boxers and slid them down his legs. He threw them to the floor and quickly disposed of his own. Heero leaned back to look at his now completely naked lover. Cobalt eyes memorizing every curve of his husband's lithe, yet strong, body.

Duo smiled seductively beneath him, "Like what you see?"

"Perfect." Heero leaned down and undid the band holding Duo's customary braid together, expertly unbraiding the plaits of chestnut hair and running his fingers through the silky strands. Duo sighed happily at the feel of Heero's fingers running through his hair.

"Now," Heero's lips curled into an intense smile, "where was I?" Heero glided down Duo's body, moth hovering over, but not touching, his chest and torso, stopping at his navel again. "Ah. I think I found the spot." Heero resumed his kissing trail downward as his hands ran up Duo's thighs, caressing the tops and kneading the inside, avoiding Duo's painfully hard erection.

Heero covered the sides of Duo's neglected erection with chaste kisses before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking, licking away the moisture that had collected there. Duo moaned, louder this time and arched his back off the bed. Heero held Duo's hips still as he slowly began taking more of Duo into his mouth, every nod of his head bringing another centimeter into his moist, hot mouth. Every few seconds swirling his tongue around the tip and sucking harder before plunging back down.

It was all Duo could do to resist bucking his hips into Heero's wonderful mouth, even with Heero's hands firmly gripping his hips. Duo clutched the bed sheet as Heero brought him closer to heaven with every suck, lick, and bob of is head.

When Heero felt Duo's muscles tightening he pulled his mouth away from Duo. He paused, looking up to make sure Duo was watching him, without breaking eye contact, Heero brought one of his hands to his mouth and began sucking on three of his fingers. Duo groaned and his hips bucked watching Heero suck his own fingers suggestively. When Heero decided they were wet enough, he removed them from his mouth and circled one finger around Duo's entrance before slowly plunging it inside gently stretching his eternally tight, though thoroughly exercised, hole. After a minute of pumping, Heero added another finger probing and stretching for another minute before adding a third, and final if Duo had anything to say about it, finger. With three fingers inside his lover, Heero began moving faster and deeper, hitting that familiar spot inside Duo that made the American see stars and forget every language but his native one.

"Jesus. Oh God Heero, I'm ready already. Keep this up and I'll cum before you even enter me!" Duo writhed and thrashed on the bed.

Heero removed his fingers from Duo reluctantly. "Alright, koi. Where's the lube?" Heero did his best to sound soothing but it was hard considering his own painful and throbbing arousal.

Duo grinned mischievously, "I've got a better idea." Heero and Duo sat up, facing each other and Duo bent his head taking all of Heero in his mouth at once.

"Kami-sama!"

Duo would have grinned if he could have but his mouth was a little preoccupied. Getting Heero to scream in Japanese was always a treat, but hearing him speak of a god he didn't believe in was a rare luxury. Damn, he was good. Duo pulled back a little so his tongue would have room to coat Heero's arousal. After a few minutes Heero pulled him off and carefully guided him back to lie down on the bed as his mouth found Duo's. Mouths still locked, Heero pulled Duo's legs up by the back of the knees and spread them further apart, granting Heero better access. Heero ended the kiss and pulled back to watch Duo's beautiful face as he slowly entered him. When he was fully sheathed inside Duo, he paused, giving Duo time to get used to the feeling as he desperately tried to reclaim control over his emotions.

Duo rotated his hips in a shallow circle, silently begging Heero to move. With a growl Heero began to pull almost all the way out before diving back in, each thrust harder than before. Duo raised himself off the bed, matching Heero's rhythm. Skin slapping skin as Heero's mouth sucked on Duo's neck and Duo's hands teased Heero's nipples. Duo's moans filled the room as one of Heero's hands found Duo's erection and began pumping in time with his now frantic thrusts. With Heero pleasuring him both inside and out, Duo knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"HEERO!" Duo screamed as wave after wave of his orgasm hit him, violet eyes widening to an impossible size before rolling back in their sockets.

Duo shouting his name, his voice full of passion, and his muscles clamping down on Heero, sent him on his own mind-blowing orgasm. He slumped forward, bringing both his arms to encircle Duo and cradled his lover to him. When their breathing returned to normal, Heero removed himself from Duo and began placing quick kisses all over his heart-shaped face before setting a long, loving kiss on Duo's mouth, which he eagerly returned. After a few moments, Heero pulled back and rolled onto his side, pulling Duo with him, still holding onto him. Just when he was nearly asleep, he felt Duo get off the bed. Heero raised his head and stared at Duo.

"Well, I'm off to take a shower." Duo bounded off toward the bathroom.

Heero stared at the empty doorway, confused. After a few seconds, Duo's head reappeared at the edge of the doorframe. One violet eye winked at him with a familiar teasing twinkle present and called out a familiar phrase before disappearing, "Catch me if you can."

Heero grinned and pushed himself off the bed, suddenly not so tired anymore.

* * *

The next morning

Heero walked into the kitchen and saw Duo sitting at the table with his back to the door reading the paper. Heero placed a kiss on his head before grabbing a cup of coffee and opening his laptop, which was at his place already, Duo could read him like a book, to check his messages. As soon as the laptop was on, an annoying beep that indicated an incoming message sounded. Heero pressed the accept key and was greeted with a very angry looking Wufei.

"Where were you!"

Duo grinned at the familiar voice and spoke without moving his eyes from the paper. "'Morning to you too Wu-chan."

Heero repressed a smirk at the sight of Wufei cringing at the nickname. "For once in all the time we've known each other Maxwell, _shut up_ and _butt out_! Yuy, I have been trying to contact you for several hours! Why didn't you answer?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Do you really want to know what Duo and I have been doing?" Heero asked, raising an eyebrow.

Duo chimed in, "Play-by-play? _Blow_-by-"

Wufei's eye twitched, "Forget it! Just get to headquarters a.s.a.p. Yuy." Wufei ended the connection, stilling any arguments, or further comments, from either former Gundam pilot.

Heero closed the laptop and stared at Duo, who had returned to reading. "My laptop should have, _would_ have beeped if there was an incoming message."

Duo kept his eyes on the paper, "You're not the only super-genius who can program a computer in this house you know."

Heero grinned and took a sip of his cooled coffee.

Duo glanced up at him over the top of his paper, violet meeting cobalt. "Welcome home."


End file.
